Under The Surface
Overview Under The Surface was the third side mission in Season 2. The mission starts off with Ronnie entering the briefing room talking about she might have intel on a nightclub own by a business man named "Cordova" who may be a partner, distributor, or contributor to the Royalist. This little information was just whispers she manage to hear while apparently hunting down what is known as "The Dragon Loli". This information catches the attention of members Naked Nathan and Rein Secrona. Rein stated that he was headed out that way anyways due to "Other reasons" such as a heliport that has been turned into a military base have some new tech, which could be referring to the previous mission "Situated Arms". With little to no effort, Rein convinced Nathan to join who instantly under prepared himself for this mission's journey. The boy decided to wear a tuxedo instead of a snow suit and was more focused on how he was gonna sneak into the building itself. During more mission prep, Ronnie who was just passing information down, ended up tagging along as well. The trio take a chopper over to Moscow to a nightclub known as "GIPSY". Upon arrival they notice that Moscow troops are paroling everywhere more than normally. Cookie then tries to reach them through the Comms. system stating that due to previous events, Most part of Moscow is under martial law. Going through checkpoints under cerfew and without residential ID is the quickest way to start trouble. The three operatives decide to touchdown 400m away from the mission site and go on foot. Immediately Nathan is regretting his choice of costume. Unlike the others, Nathan was not prepared for the harsh cold. Rein came ready with a snowsuit and gear for this and Ronnie naturally has high temperatures so she didn't have to change outfits. They decide to go over a metallic wall and sneak past checkpoints. This would put them right into City Limits and near the club. All they had to do was not get caught by patrol. Breaking And Entering They decided for some odd reason to separate and find their own ways in. Rein probably used the most simple method of infiltrating. He payed off the bounce to simply let him in. Ronnie decided to do a more cheap and strategic approach. She pretended like she was part of Cordova's VIP crew and gave the bouncer a direct order while insulting him about why the club's numbers are so low in income. The bouncer didn't buy it very well however, Ronnie was lost in the crowd already by the time he decided to look for her. Nathan being the most difficult human being on the mission and being a wet-works veteran, decided to sneak his way in. He attempts to unscrew an air vent that appeared to be rusted shut. His other option was to taunt the guards and take them out. This idea failed when he was choke slammed into a dumpster which somehow the impact of him hitting the vent covers loosen the screws he was messing with earlier with a knife. Intel From This Mission Both Nathan and Rein manage to retrieve some very important information. During the mission Rein sat at the bar to drink genuine Russian vodka. This is one of many few times Rein ever showed his face. While enjoying his drink, he was chatting with fellow Russians at the bar to discover why the Martial Law and curfew was put into effect due to new government changes. Nathan on the other hand managed to find a valuable asset while crawling through the vents. He found an engineer and coder specialist known as "Gabo The Slum God" who was working on a secret project for Cordova in which it's actually his project and thought Cordova was helping him. Nathan crawls out of the vent and interrogates Gabo while he literally, caught him with his pants down ready to release to hentai. Nathan assumed Gabo was Cordova which led to a whole conversation about how Cordova could be decieving Gabo and using him and his own project. They exhange information and Nathan ends up taking him with him. Nathan offered him a deal that if he tells him more about Cordova, he will help him steal his project back. Ronnie meets up with Nathan just to find out the club is being robbed by unknown Russian robbers. Nathan, Ronnie and Gabo flee the scene and meets up with Rein to extract out of the area before it got too hot. Spoofs And Facts -Many references have been made from previous mission "Situated Arms" and Side Ops "Medical Supply Gathering". Which talks about Moscow with Marital Law and Resistance Rebel Army. Rein made references because originally the mission was gonna feature a collab with Angie and Shake. -The nightclub "GIPSY" is an actual location that exist in Moscow. it appears as usual Ronnie did her homework well. -The scene with Gabo and Nathan almost seem similar to the scene with Solid Snake and Otacon in ''Metal Gear Solid ''when they were discussing the Raytheon. Gabo even mention lines like "Are you an Otaku too?" and "It's like one of my Japanese Anime"